


Morals

by FireEmblemFan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing in the Rain, Oral Sex, Rain Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEmblemFan/pseuds/FireEmblemFan
Summary: *Re uploaded from my other account to keep that one wholesome.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 12





	Morals

Morale was low.

The funeral Rodrigue received was the best the walls of Garreg Mach could provide. The merchants that flocked the southern square took it as an opportunity to unload their finest wares at a “discounted” price. The only laughter to be heard for the rest of the moon was those same merchants, headed towards Embar with full pockets and light carriages.

An unfamiliar silence stood between the deceased’s son, and the flirtatious noble who helped bear the coffin. In truth, no one spoke at all; some even forgot to breathe as they approached with their offerings. Ingrid hadn’t been able to keep a steady hand as she placed a ceremonial sword within the nobleman’s hands.

The dead were dead, those who lived lingered in the rain. The one exception was a boar dressed in grief, his expression darker than the armor he usually wore. Walking the realm between life and death, his boots carried him from the gravesite No one took the effort to seek judgement against him, too focused on their own prayers for Rodrigue’s safe passage.

The much lighter footsteps chasing after him remained hidden under the downpour’s wrath.

“Dimitri.”

She had found him in the gardens, standing just outside of the shelter as the sky’s tears laid down on him, trying to coax out his own.

“Professor.”

Dimitri’s gaze kept to the heavens, even as Byleth’s hand wrapped around his own.

“In Faerghus, it is tradition not to cry at funerals.” Dimitri lamented, bringing his other hand to wipe away surrogate tears. “The dead should not have to see all those that would weep for them as they move on, and instead we are let to grieve later.”

For a moment, a droplet formed amidst the heavy gaze, but quickly ran back into its duct.

“I fear however I am too far gone for true tears, for any true emotion at all. No matter how much I want them to come.”

Byleth joined his silence as she thought, knowing his apparent heartlessness to be the same as her own.

She couldn’t leave him out to drown amidst the rain, and began removing her overcoat.

“Prof-”

She tossed it at him, hiding his face from the sky, and leaving her arms open to the beading rain as she raised her head to join him.

“What do you feel now?”

Dimitri reached to remove the coat, but found his arm blocked. His eye fell to meet his professor, still awaiting a response.

“I don’t understand.” He replied finally.

Byleth sighed, but at the very least had his gaze on her. He watched as his teacher strained to remove the metal cuffs that crawled up her arm, each echoing with a sharp clatter as they fell to the cobbles beside her.

“Now?”

Dimitri’s mind scoured for answers to what his professor had been doing. The tight humming in his chest would be the first to inform him of her intentions, for as he still stood silent, his gaze met her hand as it crawled down to her stomach, and began tugging up at the fabric as more of her skin bore naked to the rain.

Anyone watching would have found her behavior to be inappropriate, even disgusting amidst the day’s sorrow, but she wasn’t about to let her student’s emotions reign silent as her own. 

“Now?”

The garment lay at it’s tightest halfway up her breasts, just covering the mammilla that had already begun to poke their way though. Though what might be believed to be lust was betrayed by the professor’s frown, for genuine concern for her student and the rain’s frosted touch were all that guided her body.

“Professor, stop this at once! Now is hardly the time for such indecency!”

Dimitri did his best to try and act sickened, but the scarlet fever growing on his face betrayed him. Seeing this, Byleth sighed, and relaxed slightly as the rest of her top pushed past her heavy green locks. Two full breasts spilled and bounced in the open air; rain landing and slipping from the voluptuous form.

She didn’t bother to ask again. His crimson shame continued as his eye couldn’t break away from her body. Instead she simply approached, letting her womanhood pierce his silken shirt. In return she felt something hard crawl up her hip, and far too large to possibly hide.

“Is this not a true emotion?” His teacher asked, slipping her hand into his garments, and tenderly wrapping her fingers around his shaft. Dimitri couldn’t help but gasp for breath; the professor’s grip suddenly tightened around his manhood. She refused to let up even as it grew in her hand, reaching full size before being forced out of the formal wear, and into the bitter cold day.

“If you can feel lust, you can feel sadness.” The professor noted, but could quickly feel his pleasure start to be lost to the morning chill. Her lesson not yet done, she knelt down to her student’s member, and wrapped her lips around it’s head. Byleth took in as much as she could of the fleshy rod into her warm mouth, and even began to swallow back what she could to caress it against the walls of her throat.

“Professor Byleth.” Dimitri rasped, unwilling to touch the woman he so shamefully desired, and therefore unable to stop the ambrosic sensations that she bore onto him. “I am but an animal, lust is natural to me! Please, stop bringing me pleasure I do not deserve! If this is some sort of test of emotion, then I promise you, tears will NOT come!”

There was no lust in the professor’s eyes, just the same sternness that would accompany her lectures. She gazed up at him as her head bobbed back and forth, barely even tasting the throbbing flesh inside her. It had hardly mattered if she herself felt something from the act, not when her student had fallen so close to the edge. Once again however, she could feel herself losing his attention as more rain flooded the tainted gardens.

Dimitri waited in silence as the professor fruitlessly picked at his dying lust. Choking herself in futility as he regained control of himself, lightly pulling her somber head out from his shaft.

His hands were cold on her bare skin, holding her lightly as he brought his head down to hers.

“Professor Byleth. Look at me, please.”

Her lead breath spilled all over the lord, trying to swallow down the exhaustion and frustration that wracked over her. She let his hands cradle her up to meet his remaining eye, a deeper blue than any other she had seen. An ocean of regret drowning a broken soul.

“I don’t intend on straying from my new path. To atone, to create a world that the sins I have attained will never befall another.” A light smile crossed his face, and beat out the chill of rain across Byleth’s body. “Knowing you are standing by me, that is worth more than any emotion I could feel.

Dimitri brought her back up with him, wiping the drench from her before turning to grab her coat.

It was only in the moment he turned away that the professor felt an impossible pulse flow though her. Her student’s warmth melted the seal that scorched her heart.

She leapt from the soaked ground, pulling herself into his arms and pressing her bare chest to his loose garments, taking his heartbeat to be her own before pressing her lips to his.

This wasn’t just about his feelings anymore.

Not even he had the chill to extinguish the crest of flames, and instead found himself ablaze within the passion. A confession of genuine love stronger than any animalistic nature. Though it didn’t stay as pure affection for long, his shaft growing below and rooting firm against the professor’s own nethers. A hot flush seeped into her as it rubbed against her shorts, teasing the hungry lower lips as he assaulted further into her orals.

She felt his hands grope below, trying to remove the barrier that prevented him from giving her his most animalistic and undisclosed desires. She caught his hand however, wrapping her legs tightly around his torso and gesturing for him to stop.

“We haven’t finished your lesson yet.” She teased, bringing a shocked scarlet to the prince’s cheeks. She disengaged, climbing down to give his manhood another round. Dimitri let out a groan of contentment, though was blinded to the sinister plot his professor had for the not yet full member.

Removing it from her finger, she placed the ring her father had left on her lips, pushing through it’s gap with her tongue. The mere thought of what she was about to do would likely make her father roll in his grave, her mother she was unsure of, but liked to believe she might find a laugh amidst her father’s horror.

“Professor, your grip is rather cold… and tight.”

It was far too late now for his hesitation. He was entrapped within her lust, radiating off of her life a winter bonfire. She pulled his member back into her mouth, ensuring he had no chance to remove his entrapment as his own senses of pleasure betrayed him. Her tongue wrapped and stroked the underside of his foreskin, letting each vein that burst through to be defined and tasted. Dimitri himself struggled between pleasure and discomfort as the ring grew around the base of his shaft, thankfully his expansion favored the outward end, the growth tolerable but still kept his shaft bound within it’s cage.

A pained moan echoed from above, he needed more lubricant around the ring. Out of instinct he took the professor’s head and coaxed it further than she had herself. She had choked somewhat as a result, but regaining her composure came with a blush. He needed her to feel okay, and resolved to take all of him inside. With his help she inched up to the ring, letting her tongue push saliva through the non existent gaps between it and his manhood.

At some point amidst the prince’s captive grunts however, Byleth felt something come loose inside her mouth. Pulling back she reached inside to find that the silver ring had not been able to withstand Blaiddyd strength. She looked back at the blond to see his sorrowful horror.

“Byleth, I cannot begin to apologize. That was the last memory you had of…”

Dimitri was cut short, once again leapt upon by his professor. This time he had fallen with her to the ground, and she had already guided his hands to her core.

“Do it again.” She insisted, his fingers shoved between her short’s fabric and skin. Hesitantly he obliged, and the garment massacred as if a layer of wrapping paper, bearing her own nethers to the prince’s eyes.

As wet as they both had become, it was still a struggle to fit herself over his manhood, kneeling down began a slow climb to take in the head, working her way down as he helped keep her steady, his icy hands bringing euphoric chills to her core. Adrenaline pumped through her with each inch, blocking out the future soreness as she stretched to accommodate him.

Each pump of her thighs brought more pressure inside Dimitri, her body was a smooth stone bringing a soft pressure to his joints. He had not realized they ached until his professor crept over each one, his skin tender to her touch and constantly pleading for more.

There was barely any room left inside her, but her hips reached down to touch over his and began bobbing over her. The maelstrom that grew overhead was just a light drizzle compared to the waves of pleasure, searing the air and bursting droplets around them. Dimitri clutched the professor’s hips with his entire being, the only solid ground left as she left him whirling through an abyss of passion.

She could tell he didn’t have much left in him. He wasn’t the type to bind someone to him, and with failing words was struggling to delay his finish, without ruining her own.

“Dimitri,” She rasped, the pleasure filling her heart and crushing the lungs in her chest. “Don’t pull away… I want you to… I want this.” A single hand fell to her womb, picturing the life he was about to put inside of her. Byleth was to be his queen, his everything, if he would have her.

She hadn’t expected to be lifted off the ground when he realized this. Without her even releasing him, she found her chest once again pressed against his, and her back against a lush stone wall.

“Then let me give you that. Let me give you… everything I can.” Dimitri’s head rose to face her, his remaining eye stained in tears, leading down to meet a rare smile on his lips.

Whatever finish Dimitri had been due for took a back seat, revitalized he thrust himself into her deepest nethers, her body secure between toned arms and the cool stones that kept her back safe. To most it might have hurt to accept such girth the way Dimitri pressed into her, but she had managed to grow even wider with each thrust, her bursting breath the only tightness she felt.

Both had been pushed to their absolute limit, their strength and stamina leaving their bodies to pool within Byleth’s womb, pleasure to replace the thick ambrosia that flowed into her. Her own body expelled as her back arched against the pillar, gripping the cornerstones with the full extent of her nails.

Dimitri himself began to slump as the pleasure was all that could fill his muscles. Still, he made the strength to carry his partner back under their shelter. Both were weighted back to the ground as the rain finally made its impact. Their entire body’s waterlogged, and finally dropped down against the shelter wall, her back against his breathless chest.

There wasn’t a need for anything as they laid back, the ruler’s head slumping down to make up for five years of unrest. The professor, in the last of her own will pulled his dark cloak over their wrapped bodies.

It would not be until the next morning, and after being woken by a furious Seteth, that Dimitri would notice the pinch around his finger. A broken silver ring left by the woman still resting soundly in his arms.


End file.
